Capn' Cragg's Pirate Song
|lyricist=Michael Lloyd Michael Aschner|date=2004}} "The Nefarious Capn' Cragg" (or " ") is the song featured in 2004's In Search of SANTA. It is performed when Royal Penguin Princesses Crystal & Lucinda, along with their newly-found friend Pup, was shocked by the introduction of Capn' Cragg while they aborad his ship, the "Blubber Belly", with his first mates Bubkus Bill and Timebomb Tom. The variation of the traditional "Sailor's Hornpipe", composed in 1798 by British musician J. Dale, proceeds the song. Song Crystal, Lucy and Pup are shocked while Capn' Cragg sings about himself. Bubkus Bill plays the accordion, while he & Timebomb Tom provide the backup vocals. While Cragg sings, two cutaways of him doing bad habits are included: * At the dentist, Cragg opens his mouth with his stinky breath for the male hygienist. The hygienist screams as he smells his breath. * At the hill, there is a female baby who is licking a pink-white swirled lolipop, with colorful sprinkles, in a baby stroller. Cragg takes the lolipop and bites it, leaving it with only the stick, making the baby strangely dispressed. Later in the movie, a very short, instrumental reprise of the song's last two verses is heard when the "Pirates" leave Santa's City in the North Pole, carrying their gifts along. Lyrics Main song begins with the variation of the short version of the Sailor's Hornpipe as Crystal, Lucy and Pup are shocked; Bubkus Bill plays the accordion Capn' Cragg: Who's the saltiest, surliest scuffler, who plungers all he sees? Who never says: "Thank ye, you're welcome"… Bubkus Bill: sneezes Ahchoo! Cragg: …or "gesundheit" when you sneeze? Timebomb Tom: Uh, ga-hoo? Cragg: Who's the ugliest, and thugliest, the meanest and obscenest? Whose habits are uncleanest, and so fearsome you hygienists? The king of all the no-account, gnarly nasty knave Who's that tusky tank of terror, who very rarely bathes? Bill & Tom: He's known to boast and the brag The nefarious Capn' Cragg Cragg: (Breaking the Fourth Wall) Ah lads, you know me too. Who's got a bite wise than his bark, and a chronic case of rabies? He's toothier than a shark, and steels candy from cute babies He's never to be trusted He's a dirty, lying cheat Without him all your nightmares, would seem so incomplete Bill & Tom: He's a fiendish scallywag, the nefarious Capn' Cragg Cragg: One more time. Bill & Tom: He's a stinking old windbag, The nefarious Capn' Cr-aaaa-agg Cragg: Bubkus & Timebomb away Haha, that's me. Aftermath Speech Cragg: Well, what shall we do to them, lads? Tom:Uh, I know… Let's have a tea party. Bill: Why not put 'em to work, Cap'n? Deck needs swabbing. Tom: Sails need mending. Cragg: Grub needs cooking. Princess Lucinda: I'd rather walk the prank. Princess Crystal: We'll do it… if you'll take us to the North Pole. Lucy: What are you…? Don't bargain with these barbarians. These pirates are ruthless. Tom: Uh, that is true. We are utterly without ruths. Crystal: But how else will we find Santa Claus? Bill: Santy Claus? laughs, with Tom joining shortly. Bill grabs Tom Um, what would like for Christmas, little boy? Giggles Tom: Oh, more TNT. Ka-boom! Oh!… And tea service for six, please. Lucy: Now see here. I am a royal penguin princess, and I command to you to release us this instant. night, Cragg throws the princesses, and their seal pup from Tom, into the brig. Crystal: This can't be good. Category:Other songs